The Unexpected Things in Life!
by Sunkissed Gurl
Summary: Unexpected trouble: some good, some bad for our friends at Oceanside Wellness. Takes place one year after the finale. Heavy on Charlotte and Cooper but everyone at Oceanside Wellness is involved.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic. Let me know if you like it. **_

_**I don't own anything. The characters belong to Private Practice. **_

** Chapter One_Unwelcome_Guests**

**MAY 2011- One year after the finale:**

Addison Montgomery's in her office waiting for her last patient of the day to arrive. It's a last minute unscheduled appointment, she agreed to fit in. She looks at the clock and thinks "Seven o:clock. I hope Charlotte gets here soon. Sam is making my favorite dinner and I promised I'd pick up some wine." Charlotte King strolls or waddles would be more like it, into her office:

"Sorry, I'm late Montgomery. My staff meeting ran late at St. Ambrose." Charlotte's eight and a half months pregnant. She announced she was pregnant a month after her honeymoon in Greece with Cooper.

"It's fine Charlotte. What's going on that you're making me late for my favorite dinner?" Addison asks, escorting Charlotte to the exam table as hands her a gown.

"I fell this morning and now I'm having cramps." Charlotte sits on the exam table. "I'm not wearing that thing." She pushes the gown back at Addison and pulls up her shirt to reveal her swollen belly.

"What do you mean you fell this morning? You're just telling me now?" Addison puts her palms on Charlotte's belly.

"I was in a rush. I was late finishing rounds at St. Ambrose and had to get here to see my first patient this morning. I slipped and fell in the parking lot. I was fine. I didn't think it was a big deal until I started getting cramps later?" Charlotte explains as Addison feels her belly.

"You should slow down. You're due in two weeks." Addison's concerned .

"I told everyone I was going to work until my due date and I intend to."

"How long have you had the cramps?" Addison asks, looking at her watch as she presses her hand on Charlotte's belly.

"Since I fell about eight hours ago, but they're getting worse. That's why I called you. Cooper doesn't know. I don't want him worrying about me."

"Because he'll tell you to stop working." Addison smirks at her while still looking at her watch. "You're going to have to tell him now because _you_ are having _contractions_ my friend. Here feel." Addison puts Charlotte's hand under her own on Charlotte's belly. Feel how hard the muscle is? You're having a contraction. Put the gown on. I need to examine you."

Charlotte looks at her with her mouth open. "But I'm not ready. I'm not due for two more weeks." Charlotte takes the gown this time and begins undressing.

"The baby is ready Charlotte and you'll learn the baby is going to be the boss in your house now." Addison smiles.

Charlotte lets Addison examine her. "I better call Cooper." Charlotte's loooking nervous.

Addison checks Charlotte's cervix. "No need to call him Charlotte. He's down the hall in Violet's office with Sheldon."

"I thought Violet was in court about her patient today?" Charlotte asks.

"She was. They convicted her patient to life in jail for killing his wife." Addison continues to check Charlotte's condition. "You're about two centimeters dilated but by the frequency of your contractions I think you'll move along quickly."

"Thank goodness for that!" Charlotte sighs. "I better go get Coop."

"I'll go with you. I wanted to discuss that patient with Violet. The family called me earlier and they want to sue us. They feel it's Violet's fault their son killed his wife." Addison tells Charlotte as Charlotte gets dressed.

"Oh boy! Times like this, I'm glad I'm not a psychiatrist." Charlotte puts her clothes on as she grimaces with a contraction.

The two woman walk down the hall to Violet's office.

**Meanwhile Cooper, Violet and Sheldon are discussing the patient in Violet's office.**

"That stinks Violet." Cooper rubs Violet's right shoulder as he stands behind her at her desk.

"The family's threatening to sue me. Maybe they're right, maybe it is my fault. I should've seen it coming. What kind of shrink am I?" Violet rubs her hands over her face clearly feeling emotionally distressed.

"It's not your fault Violet." Sheldon offers her a hard candy.

"No thank you. It is my fault. He told me he thought about killing his wife in the past." Violet waves Sheldon's hand and the candy away.

Cooper takes the candy from Sheldon and pops it in his mouth. "He told you he was going to kill his wife?"

Sheldon perks his head up. "You didn't report it?"

"No. He told me he thought about killing his wife in the past, years ago, but he couldn't go through with it. He said he was getting along better with his wife since he started taking the anti-depressants I prescribed. I thought he was getting better. He must have stopped taking the medicine."

"That's not your fault Violet. We don't know if our patients will stay compliant. We can't follow them around twenty four hours a day." Sheldon starts to walk out the door as Charlotte and Addison walk in. "Hello ladies I thought you went home." Sheldon smiles at them.

"I was supposed to be on my way home but I had an unexpected patient." Addison looks at Charlotte.

"Who?" Cooper asks as he sucks and slurps on his hard candy.

"Me!" Charlotte announces, "I'm having contractions!" Charlotte smiles and then grabs hold of her belly and her smile quickly changes to a grimace.

"Oh wow! Are you having one now?" Cooper rushes over and puts his hand on her belly as he kisses her forehead.

Two large men enter Violet's office. "You're Dr. Turner! Your testimony put my boy in jail!" The tall thin man points at Violet. "We're suing this place!" The man shouts at Violet.

Violet looks at the man. Addison calmly tells him. "Relax sir. I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery. I believe I spoke with you this morning. I'm the doctor in charge of this practice. We could sit down in my office and discuss this in the morning." Addison holds her hand out.

The man pushes her hand away. We're discussing it now!" He shouts.

"We're actually closed right now and on our way home." Addison calmly tells him.

"Ain't nobody goin anywhere!" The second man in the room yells as he blocks the doorway and pulls out a gun.

Addison , Charlotte, Cooper , Sheldon and Violet all stand frozen in shock.

**Tell me what you think. Do you want me to continue with a second chapter? :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing. Here's Chapter two. **

** CHAPTER TWO**

The group of doctors all stand frozen in silence staring at the gunman; afraid to move. After a few moments, Sheldon's the first to speak. "There's no need for that, I mean the weapon." He fiddles nervously with the sleeve of his suit jacket as he speaks.

"Shut up!" The big man with dark hair and weathered skin yells at Sheldon. "No one's going anywhere until we get this situation with my nephew resolved." The man points his gun at Sheldon. "I don't like you. What kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm, I'm a psychiatrist." Sheldon stammers.

"Go figure." The big man laughs and looks to his brother. "Joe, you hear that, we got another one of them psychiatrists here. What is this; a convention of shrinks?" The gunman clears the back of his throat loudly and spits on the floor.

"No." Addison answers, "I'm an obstetrician, and he's a pediatrician." Addison gestures to Cooper.

"Yes" Cooper answers protectively wrapping his arms around Charlotte. "My wife's in labor at the moment. Can you please let us go?" Cooper pleads, "This is our first baby and I need to get her to a hospital." Charlotte grimaces with a contraction and holds her belly.

"NO!" The gunman answers. "I said no one's going anywhere until we get this resolved." He points the gun at Cooper.

Charlotte moves over to Violets desk and leans over clenching onto the desk with both hands. "Here." Addison grabs her hand. "Squeeze my hand at tight as you can. Give me your pain." Charlotte looks at her and does as told. She squeezes Addison's hand tight . Cooper massages her shoulders.

"No, not there Cooper, down lower." Charlotte insists. Cooper moves his hands, slowly massaging down her back as she squeezes Addison's hand. "Lower, lower, massage where it hurts would ya?" She complains.

Cooper moves his hands down to her hip bones and massages gently. "Harder than that! I'm in pain here!" Cooper hits the spot and massages firmly. "That's it! Now don't stop; ever!" Charlotte sighs.

The gunman's watching. "She really _is_ in labor Joe. What do you want to do with her? Should we let her go? "He looks over to his brother, Joe, a tall thin clean cut gentleman.

"No. She'll call the cops." Joe tells his brother and then spits on Violet's shoe.

"We won't call the cops. I promise." Cooper pleads with the gunman.

"Don't listen to him Russ. Don't trust any of them. They all stay until we get this resolved." Joe tells his brother. Cooper continues to rub Charlotte's back.

Sheldon clears his throat. "Excuse me; if I may." Sheldon clears his throat again. "If I may ask; how do you plan to resolve this?" Everyone stares at Joe. Joe's in charge and it's Joes' son that went to prison on account of Violet's testimony.

"I want her," Joe says pointing to Violet, "I want her to call the attorneys and the judge and tell them she was wrong. I want her to take back her testimony and say it was a mistake. They'll have to give him an appeal." He stares at Violet and then spits on her desk.

"Ewww!" Charlotte's had enough of the spitting. "Spit one more time and I'll vomit right here." She makes a scowling face.

"I wouldn't speak to me like that if I were you miss." Joe the gunman points the gun at Charlotte now.

"Hey! Don't point that gun at my wife. She's about to have a baby. She's a little cranky. Take the gun off her." Cooper insists.

"Fine then I'll point it at you." Joe sneers at Cooper and points the gun at him.

"Cooper please. Don't try to be a hero. This baby needs a father." Charlotte says half sarcastically to Cooper. She grabs his hand and squeezes it tight.

Violet quietly clears her own throat. "Ahem. I'll do anything you want to get us out of here but it's almost eight o clock and I don't have the attorneys or the judges' home numbers." Violet tells them nervously.

"Call their voicemail, all of them and say "it's an emergency"" Joe turns the gun on Violet. Violet picks up the phone and does as told.

Meanwhile.,Charlotte squeezes Coopers' hand as she has another contraction. Addison kneads her hands into Charlotte's back. Charlotte decides to sit on the floor. Cooper sits next to her and Addison joins them on the floor to continue to help Charlotte.

"Done." Violet puts the phone back on the receiver. "I left a message on each of their voicemails, saying I was mistaken about my testimony."

"Good. Can we go now?" Sheldon asks Joe with eagerness echoing in his voice.

"No. Not yet. Not until we hear back from one of them. None of you are to tell anyone about this little discussion we had here tonight." Joe looks around the room, "Or we'll hunt you down, each and every one of you."

"We won't tell anybody. I assure you." Sheldon holds his hands up as if he's surrendering since the gun is pointed in his direction again.

There's a noise in the hall, footsteps. "Who's that?" Joe asks, looking at Sheldon.

"I don't know. It's after hours, no one should be here at this hour. Maybe it's the cleaning crew." Sheldon shrugs his shoulders.

The foot steps get closer and they hear a familiar voice call out the name "Addison."

"It's Sam." Addison says to nobody in particular as she continues to massage Charlotte's lower back.

"Who?" Joe asks looking through the closed blinds of Violet's office.

"My boyfriend." Addison looks up at Russ who's pointing the gun at her now. "I was supposed to be home hours ago. He's looking for me."

"Everyone shut up and remain still." Russ the gunman orders them.

Charlotte grimaces. She squeezes Cooper's hand. She shifts around trying to find a more comfortable position to get through the contraction. As she shifts she kicks her foot into the garbage pail and knocks it over.

The gunman looks at her and points in her direction. "Sorry. It was an accident". She tells him as she grimaces and holds her belly.

"Addison is that you? " Sam walks down the hall towards Violet's office. "Is anyone here?"

"Sam! In here!" Addison calls out. The gunman points his gun at Addison and just as he pulls the trigger, Sheldon jumps in front of her.

The gun goes off. **POW. **Sheldon falls to the floor. Addison screams. "Sheldon! No! You shot Sheldon!" She cries out. The door swings open. Sam looks in the room. His mouth drops open and he gasps with horror. He instinctively takes a step back. Everyone else is quiet for a few seconds. Hearts are pounding.

**Please review if you like it and would like me to continue with another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sam took a step back and gasped at the sight in front of him. "Whoa! What's going on?" Sam's shocked.

"GET IN HERE!" Russ the gunman yells at him. He pulls Sam into the room with the rest. "Are you a doctor?" Russ asks pointing the gun at Sam. Russ's nervous and breathing heavy his eyes are darting around looking at all his hostages.

"Ugh. Yes." Sam holds both his hands up in the surrender position.

Russ pushes Sam to the ground near Sheldon, "Fix him up." Russ yells at Sam.

Sam looks at Sheldon, "How ya doin?" Sam checks out Sheldon's left thigh. It's very bloody.

"I've been shot." Sheldon's looks desperately at Sam. "It's my leg. Can you save it?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam looks up at Joe. "We need to get him to the hospital for surgery to remove the bullet."

"No hospital… There's plenty of docs in this room. You can fix him up here." Russ points the gun at Sam.

The other doctors gather around Sheldon on the floor. Charlotte checks his pulse. "His rate's 120 beats per minute." She calls out and then squeezes Sheldon's hand hard.

"Yoouch!" Sheldon yelps.

"I'm sorry Sheldon." Sam presses gently on the wound to assess the damage.

"It's not you. Charlotte's squeezing my hand a tad bit harder than I was expecting." Sheldon tells the room.

"I'm sorry. Don't know my own strength sometimes." Charlotte lets go of her grip on Sheldon's hand.

"It's okay. It took my mind off the leg pain for a few seconds. Ow!" Sheldon reassures her.

Cooper grabs Charlotte's hand. He can tell his wife's trying to hide her own pain caused by another contraction. "Come here." Cooper pulls Charlotte in to himself and hugs her. "It's going to be fine. Okay? Sheldon's going to be okay. You're going to be okay and the baby's going to be okay. You understand me?" He holds her tight and rubs his fingers through her hair. Charlotte tries hard to keep her tears at bay. She can't cry in a room full of co-workers. The truth is she's scared. She's scared for her life and Cooper's and everyone else in the rooms lives, but she's most frightened for her baby. She rubs her belly. Cooper pats her belly and tells the baby. "You're going to be fine too" Charlotte gives him a weak smile and lets him hold her.

"If we're going to fix Sheldon here, we need to get him into a procedure room." Sam tells the room as he tends to Sheldon's bleeding leg."I'm going to need help transporting him there." He looks at Cooper.

"I have to go with Sam to help Sheldon. You'll be okay. Addison and Violet will be with you." Cooper gives Charlotte a gentle kiss on her head and gets up to help Sam lift Sheldon.

"We're all going to the procedure room." Joe tells them all. "Everyone up and start moving."

Charlotte, Violet and Addison follow Sam and Cooper down the hall to the procedure room. Sam's holding Sheldon behind his back and Cooper's holding his legs. "Hurry up!" Russ the gunman shouts at the women as he walks beside them holding his gun on them.

Cooper and Sam place Sheldon on the procedure room. "I'm going to need a sterile procedure kit opened." Sam begins scrubbing. "Every one in the room needs to wear a sterile cap and gown. Addison you'll need to assist me and you too Coop."

"That's fine." Cooper passes the caps and gowns out to everyone in the room including the gunman.

"I'm not wearing this shit!" Russ the gunman tells him, throwing the cap and gown back at Cooper

"If you're going to be in the room you have to sir. It'll prevent an infection in the patient" Sam speaks calmly as he finishes scrubbing up.

"I make the rules here, not you. Ya hear?" The gunman points his gun at Sam and gives him a sly grin.

"Alright." Sam looks to Addison. "He's going to need something to numb the area and something for pain before we get started."

"I'm already scrubbed. Violet can you give him 100mg of Demerol?" Addison puts her sterile gloves on.

"Um. Yeah, sure." Violet rummages through the medicine cabinet looking for the Demerol."

"That sounds good. Can I have some too?" Charlotte's leaning against the wall, holding her back.

"Talk to me Charlotte. What's going on over there?" Addison asks as she cuts away the clothing around Sheldon's wound. "How's your pain on a scale of one to ten?"

"About a fifty and it's all in my lower back." Charlotte bends herself over trying to relieve her pain, massaging her own lower back with her hand.

"Think of the sailboat ride we took in Greece on our honeymoon. Feel the breeze on your face." Cooper tells her as he opens sterile gauze packages for Sam.

"It's not working! I can't think of anything but this damn pain!" She shouts at him.

"I'm starting to feel better." Sheldon's getting woozy from the hefty dose of Demerol Violet administered to him.

"I want some of what he got!" Charlotte snaps at Addison.

"Fine. Violet, I need you to give Charlotte 75mg of Demerol. I really shouldn't let you have it without checking your cervix first but I'm going to be busy with Sheldon for a while and..…."

"Just give it to me!" Charlotte shouts at her. Her body bent over in pain.

"You're okay Char. You're okay." Cooper tries to reassure his wife from across the room.

"No. I'm not! You don't know how bad I feel right now!" Charlotte yells almost crying.

"She's having back labor. It's very painful. That's why I'm letting her have the Demerol without checking her first." Addison numbs the site of Sheldon's gunshot wound so Sam could begin to cut into it and look for the bullet.

"Here we go. Are you ready?" Violet asks as she plunges the needle with Demerol into Charlotte's leg muscle. Charlotte nods her head yes.

A few moments after she receives the shot, Charlotte leans her sweaty head against the wall and scoots her body down to the floor. Violet scoots down beside her and holds her hand. "I'm sorry I got you into this. This is my fault. It's my fault that Sheldon got shot." Violet rests her own head against the wall next to Charlotte's. "It's my fault you have to go through labor like this. You should be in the hospital in a comfortable bed."

"Can you just shut up! Please?" Charlotte commands as she squeezes Violet's hand. "I'm starting to feel better. The med's working. I'm feeling better, really I am." Charlotte holds her hand on her head. "I feel a little dizzy. I think I'm going to barf."

"It's okay Charlotte. It's just the Demerol making you feel that way." Violet rubs her arm.

"No, really I'm going to barf right now." Charlotte cups her hands over her mouth trying to hold back her vomit.

"Get her out of the room now!" Sam orders. "She can't vomit in my OR."

"Okay. Okay." Violet answers and helps Charlotte up, ushering her to the door.

Joe follows right behind them. "I'll go outside with these two. You stay in here with the rest." Joe calls to his bother Russ. Just as they get out of the door into the hallway, Charlotte vomits on Joe's shoes. "You bitch! You messed up my shoes." He slaps her across the face.

Charlotte's shocked and feeling dizzy. She hangs on to the wall.

"She didn't do it on purpose." Violet puts her arms protectively around Charlotte and holds her up. "She's sick. She's in labor!"

"Clean my shoes bitch!" Joe slips out of his shoes and kicks them over to Violet. "Your friend lost her cookies on them. Now you clean em!"

"Okay! Okay!" Violet bends down and picks up the shoes. "Let's go to that room over there. There's a sink I can use."

Russ hearing the commotion outside opens the door from the procedure room. "What's going on out here?"

"The pregnant bitch barfed on my shoes. Now she's going to pay." Joe tells him.

"Leave her alone!" Cooper yells. "You better not hurt her!"

"Shut up and mind your own business." Russ points his gun at Cooper.

"She'll be fine Cooper." Sam answers calmly as he cleans out Sheldon's gunshot wound with Saline. "Charlotte's tough and Violet's with her, Violet isn't going to let him hurt her."

Addison looks at Sam and then turns to Cooper. "Don't worry Coop. Charlotte will be fine." Addison says to reassure Cooper but worries to herself how tough Charlotte can be on Demerol . She doesn't see how Violet is going to be much help.

"Let's Go! Clean my shoes!" Joe pushes Violet into the exam room across the hall with one arm and drags Charlotte into the room with the other arm.

Once in the room Charlotte looks around. She's feeling dizzy from the Demerol and the vomiting. Everything goes black and she falls to the floor. Violet screams in a panic and drops Joe's shoes. Violet runs across the hall. She throws the door open.

"Addison, It's Charlotte! Something's wrong. She's passed out on the floor across the hall."

"I've gotta go Sam!" Addison pulls off her mask and gloves and hurries towards the door. Cooper starts to do the same.

"No Cooper. Let Addison take care of her. I need you to help me with Sheldon. I can't operate by myself." Sam looks up at him.

"But she's my wife. I need to be with her." Cooper insists.

"Addison can help her. Let Addison help her. She'll be okay man. I promise" Sam hopes he can keep this promise.

**Thanks for the reviews. You're all awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Addison follows Violet to the room across the hall and sees Charlotte sprawled out unconscious on the floor. Addison bends down to check her vital signs. "Did she hit her head?" She looks up and asks Violet.

"I'm sure she did." Violet bends down next to Addison. "She blacked out and went straight down."

"We have to get her to the birthing room down the hall." Addison looks up and tells Joe. "We have the equipment to monitor the baby there. Can you help me lift her?"

"Lift her yourselves! What do I look like?" Joe chews on a toothpick.

"Fine, you hold her legs Violet." Addison lifts Charlotte behind the shoulders while Violet carries her by the legs. They make their way down the hall to the birthing room. Addison hooks Charlotte up to a fetal monitor to check the baby's heart rate. "Good, 150 beats per minute. The baby's okay. Violet look for some ammonia tablets and try to wake Charlotte." Addison checks the baby's position as Violet rummages through the cabinets looking for the ammonia tablets. "The baby's head is in position for birth and Charlotte's eight centimeters dilated. I need her to wake up. She's going to need to start pushing soon." Addison tells Violet.

"Okay. I found them." Violet breaks open the tablet and waves it gently under Charlotte's nose. "Wake up Char, come on, wake up."

Charlotte slowly turns her head and opens her eyes. "What happened?" She whispers, squinting her eyes.

"You fainted. You're going to be fine." Violet rubs her shoulder.

"Is the baby okay?" Charlotte looks worried.

"The baby's great." Addison tells her and she feels Charlotte's belly. "The baby's in the right position. A few more contractions and you should be ready to push."

Charlotte looks over at Joe. "Why is he still here?"

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are any of you until I find out about my son's appeal. I remember when my wife was in labor with my son. It was the happiest day of my life and now his life is ruined. He's in jail cuz of you." He gestures to Violet.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm trying to rectify that. I called the judge." Violet looks at the floor.

"Never mind. I told you to clean my shoes. Now clean em!" Joe throws his shoes at Violet.

"Yes sir." Violet lightly rinses his shoes with some water and wipes them off with a towel.

"Where's Cooper? Why isn't Cooper here?" Charlotte grabs Addison's hand and starts to squeeze. "I'm having another contraction. I need Cooper to be here."

"You can squeeze my hand Charlotte. I'm here for you. Cooper's helping Sam take the bullet out of Sheldon." Addison wipes the sweat off Charlotte's forehead with a cloth.

"Oh right." Charlotte answers quietly and a tear falls from her eye. She wipes it away hoping no one noticed.

"It's okay Charlotte." Addison pats her on the shoulder. "Violet and I are here."

Violet dries Joes' shoes with a towel and hands them back to him.

"Thank her." Joe tells Charlotte. "Thank your friend that you have to have your baby this way, without your husband in the room. If she didn't put my boy away in jail none of us would be here right now."

Violet responds. "I'm sorry your son is in jail sir but he did kill his wife. I didn't make him do that."

"_You _were his shrink. You should have known. You should have helped him. You let him down. You let us all down. They should take your license away." Joe barks at Violet pointing his finger at her.

"Your son had problems with impulse control and with controlling his anger. I put him on the right combination of drugs and he was doing well. He was getting along with his wife." Violet calmly tells Joe.

"So what happened, if you did such a good job of helping him!" Joe demands.

"He must have stopped taking his meds. Patients will do that sometimes if they're feeling better. They want to think that they're cured and they stop taking the meds. Unfortunately once they go off the meds the negative behaviors return. I believe that's what happened with your son. I believe he was arguing with his wife and lost his temper and stabbed her out of anger." Violet speaks calmly.

"I see where he got his temper from." Addison blurts out as she tends to Charlotte.

"Are you saying it's my fault? Are you saying it's my fault my son's in jail?" Joe shouts at Addison.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Addison responds quiety.

Joe throws his shoe fast and hard at Addison hitting her in the head.

"Ow!" She cries out.

Joe thrusts over to Addison and pulls her head back by her hair. "Apologize to me right now for saying it's my fault my boy's in jail!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Addison stammers out. Joe lets go of her head and pushes her against the bed. She lands against Charlotte's chest. "I'm sorry Charlotte." Addison swallows and tries to stay strong for Charlotte. She knows she has to remain focused to deliver Charlotte's baby.

"It's okay." Charlotte's startled by the whole thing. "I'm having a contraction. There getting much closer together now. This one really hurts bad. My back !" Charlotte yells.

"The Demerol's starting to wear off. Squeeze my hand." Addison looks over to Violet. Violets wipes tears off her own face. "Violet come here and rub Charlottes lower back. I'm going to check her again." Addison lifts Charlotte's legs and covers her with a sheet. "After a few minutes she announces. "Good news Charlotte. You're ten centimeters dilated. Time to start pushing."

"I want Cooper to be here. I need Cooper!" Charlotte yells.

"Listen to me Charlotte. Violet and I are going to each hold one of your legs, and when you feel a contraction I want you to push." Addison orders her.

"I feel one coming on. I'm getting another contraction." Charlotte takes a deep breath and tells Addison. "I need Cooper."

"Violet grab Charlotte's right leg and pull it up like I'm doing with the left." Addison shows Violet how to pull up Charlotte's leg. "Okay Charlotte push. I'll count 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 okay take a break Charlotte." They repeat this several times.

After the next contraction Charlotte lets out a loud blood curdling scream. "Sorry it just really hurts." Charlotte tells Addison after the scream.

Joe laughs, "Brings back memories of when my wife was in labor."

Cooper runs in the room concerned. "What happened?" He looks at Charlotte.

"She's trying to push your baby out." Addison answers checking Charlotte's cervix. "Here look Cooper the baby's crowning. You can see it's head."

"Wow!" He's got brown hair like me." Cooper's elated.

"Or _she_ Cooper, we don't know yet." Charlotte tells her husband, sweat pouring down from her fore head.

"You're right or _she_." Cooper walks up to the head of the bed and gives Charlotte a little kiss.

"You made it just in time." She tells Cooper and tears start to stream down her face in relief.

"Don't cry. I'm here now. I'm not leaving you." He hugs her and grabs her hand.

Charlotte pulls way. "I'm having another contraction." Charlotte starts to scream again.

"Cooper you pull up on her other leg like Violet's doing. I need to see how far the baby's moving out."

After about twenty minutes of pushing. Addison tells them. "Okay one more push will do it. Push as hard as you can Charlotte. Charlotte gives a big push and screams her loudest."

Addison guides the baby out as Charlotte pushes, after a few moments they hear music to all of their ears. "aaagh, aaagh, aaagh" The newest Freedman cries.

"It's a boy!" Addison announces. She wraps the baby in towels and wipes it off.

"A boy. Charlotte we have a son!" Cooper's beaming.

Charlotte smiles at him and nods her head yes.

"Congratulations." Violet tells both of them.

After cleaning the baby, Addison puts him in Charlotte's arms. Charlotte gently kisses the top of her baby's head and holds him tight to her chest.

The others stand around the bed adoring the new little Freedman baby. Sam walks in the room with Russ the gunman right behind him pointing the gun in Sam's back.

**I Love The Reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Sam walks in the room with Russ the gunman right behind him pointing the gun at his back.

"How's Sheldon doing?" Addison inquires as she tends to delivering the afterbirth and suturing Charlotte up from the birth.

"Sheldon's okay. He's sedated. I was able to remove the bullet and control the bleeding. He's going to require immediate hospitalization. How's Charlotte?"

"I'm as good as can be expected." Charlotte calls out snuggling her newborn baby boy tight to her bosom.

"I knew you'd be okay. You're the toughest lady I know." Sam smiles and looks at the baby. "Congratulations to both of you." He pats Cooper on the back.

"I'd offer you a cigar but I got none." Cooper shakes Sam's hand. "It's a boy and he's well endowed. He takes after his dad."

"Cooper! He's just a baby." Charlotte scowls at her hubby.

"Men, it's like that's all they think about." Addison tells Charlotte. Sam smiles at her.

The mood is pretty light considering there's a gunman in the room.

"What are you going to call the little guy?" Sam asks Cooper.

"His name is Bryce Walter. Walter is after my grandfather." Cooper says proudly looking at his son. "Good thing it's a boy; if it was a girl Charlotte wanted to name it after her horse."

The doctor's all laugh at that. "You were going to name your child after your horse?" Violet looks at her now with a scowl.

"I wasn't serious Coop. You know that. If it was a girl we were going to call her Savannah" Charlotte glares at Cooper.

"Savannah is pretty." Addison adds.

"I always liked the name. My mother named me after a southern city so I wanted to name my daughter after a southern city." Charlotte explains.

"It's better than Marjorie after your horse." Cooper laughs.

"That's when it was just an idea when I thought I might be pregnant. Bryce is real." Charlotte kisses baby Bryce's sleeping head.

"He certainly is real." Violet gently rubs the baby's head.

Russ the gunman moves in closer to look at the baby. "He sure is cute." The gunman says.

Cooper looks at him. "I'd appreciate if you put that gun away. I don't like you waving it around near my son."

"You're lucky you got your son. Mine's in jail!" Joe shouts. "Because of her!" He points at Violet.

"Please can you not point the gun in here, he's just a newborn." Charlotte pleads pulling the blanket up to cover the baby's head.

"Fine" Russ says. "I want everyone to step out in the hall except the mother and baby."

"I'm not leaving them." Cooper answers. "She just had the baby. I can't leave them alone. What if she has a problem?"

"Okay big daddy." Russ answers. "You can stay but if either one of you try anything. If you try to escape, I'll kill ya both. Ya hear me?"

"Yes. Thank you" Cooper responds. "We won't try anything. I promise."

"Just in case." Joe rips the wall phone off the wall and cuts the wire. Joe, Russ and the rest of the doc's march out into the hall.

Cooper waits a few moments and then pulls his cell phone out of his back pocket. He looks over at Charlotte. "It's the first chance I've got to use it."

"Don't Cooper. If they catch you they'll shoot us both. You heard him say it and after I saw him shoot Sheldon. I believe they'll do it." Charlotte's nervous.

"If I don't, I guarantee they'll shoot someone else before this is over." Cooper sits on the floor in the corner and presses the 9-1-1-. He whispers into the phone. "This is Dr. Freedman. We're being held hostage at 400 Hospital Road. It's the building across the street from St. Ambrose Hospital. We're on the fourth floor. My wife just delivered a baby and one of my co-workers has been shot. Please send two ambulances. No. I can't stay on the line. If they know I called you they'll shoot me and my wife. I have to go." Cooper quickly hangs up and takes a deep breath.

"Shut the phone off. Just shut it off. If they try to call you back or anyone else calls and these guys hear it we're in trouble if they know you have a phone." Charlotte nervously insists.

"Okay, okay." Cooper shuts the power off his phone and puts it back in his pocket. " I hope it worked. I hope they believed me. I had to whisper."

"You did the best you could. That's all you could do. That was a big risk if you ask me." Charlotte tells him. "Can't take risks anymore, got a son to think about now."

"I know." Cooper sits on the birthing stretcher next to Charlotte. ""He's perfect."

"He looks like a mini you." Charlotte looks down at her baby.

"Well, that's okay. I'm a good looking guy. Right?" Cooper asks.

Charlotte chuckles and rubs his arm. "You're the best looking guy I know."

Cooper smiles big and bright after hearing that. "He has your mouth and lips. I'd recognize those lips anywhere."

"I'm glad he has your thick hair." Charlotte rubs her fingers over the baby's full head of dark hair.

"He has more than me already." Cooper proudly admires his son.

"Oooh, oooh! He's starting to fuss." Charlotte tells Cooper as the baby lets out a cry and waves his arms in the air as he kicks his little feet. "Here you take him Cooper." She tries to hand the baby to Coop.

"He's probably just hungry. Pull up your shirt." Cooper takes the baby from Charlotte.

"Huh?" Charlotte looks at him.

"Just pull up your shirt and your bra." Cooper instructs.

Charlotte does as told and Cooper places the baby back in Charlotte's arms. He turns the baby's face against Charlotte's breast and guide his little mouth to her nipple. The baby instinctively latches on and begins to suckle. "Oooooh. That feels weird." Charlotte tells Cooper.

"You'll get used to it. It's the most natural thing in the world Charlotte. A mother feeding her young."

"I feel like a cow." Charlotte tells Cooper as the baby suckles on her breast.

Cooper laughs. "You're not a cow. You're a momma now. You're Bryce's momma."

Charlotte looks down at Bryce. "It is kinda cool to be able to do this. It's amazing. He's amazing."

"You're amazing." Cooper kisses her forehead. "I can't believe he's really ours. We made him together."

The sound of police sirens can be heard approaching the building. "Oh no Cooper. It sounds like there's twenty cop cars out there."

"Just be quiet. We'll pretend we don't know how the cops found out." Cooper tries to keep Charlotte calm.

There's a loud commotion in the hallway and a **POP **followed by screams. Charlotte and Cooper look at each other and gasp.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Just stay quiet Charlotte." Cooper slowly opens the door to look out in the hall where they heard a gunshot go off and screaming.

"Don't go out there Cooper. Don't leave me here alone with the baby." Charlotte orders him in a voice not much louder than a whisper.

"Be quiet." Cooper hushes her.

Addison runs up to the room. "The police are here. Everything is going to be alright. How's Charlotte?" Addison bolts in the room.

"Charlotte's okay. What happened? We heard another gunshot and screaming?"

"Joe shot himself. After he heard the sirens he grabbed the gun away from his brother and shot himself in the head. Sam's working on him now. Violet's helping him. I came to check on Charlotte and the baby." Addison' breathing heavy as she speaks.

"I'm okay. Bryce seems okay. He's nursing." Charlotte looks down at her new infant son.

"Good Charlotte but you both need to go to the hospital and be checked out." Addison informs her looking at the small new human she delivered under pressure.

The paramedics enter the room. "How are you doing maam?" The paramedics start checking Charlotte's vital signs. We'll need to take the baby from you to check that he's okay."

"That's fine. Cooper stay with Bryce." Charlotte instructs him. "How is Sheldon doing?" Charlotte asks the paramedics.

"Dr. Wallace is stabile. They're getting him ready to be transported to the hospital."

"The baby's doing well. You have a perfect little guy here." The other paramedic tells Cooper and Charlotte. We'll transport you to the hospital in the same ambulance with the baby."

"Good." Charlotte tells him. "We're not leaving him."

After Charlotte is settled in her hospital bed Cooper sits beside her in the chair holding and admiring his son. He looks at Charlotte "Thank you. You've given me the best gift I could ever hope for."

"I didn't do it by myself. He's half you. Thank you."

"You did most of the work bringing him in the world. I had the fun part." Cooper winks at her.

Charlotte can't help but smile. Cooper's so adorable when he winks.

"So are you okay? What happened when you and Violet left the procedure room? Joe said he wanted to make you pay for upchucking on his shoes. What happened?" Cooper asks with concern.

"You don't want to know. Believe me." Charlotte raises an eyebrow.

"Tell me Charlotte. I need to know."

Charlotte takes a deep breath. "After Violet gave me the demerol I got really nauseous and dizzy. I tried to hold it back in the procedure room. I couldn't hold it in anymore I vomited on his feet in the hall. He thought I did it on purpose. He hit me hard across the face and I fell into the wall. Violet held me up. He dragged me into the room across the hall and when I got in the room everything went black. Next thing I know I woke up in the birthing room with Violet and Addison standing over me.'

"I'm so sorry Charlotte. That's not the way Bryce's birth was supposed to be."

"It's okay. You made it in the room for his birth. That's all that matters-you and Bryce." Charlotte stares at Cooper holding the baby. She feels a sense of calm and relief. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Charlotte calls. Violet walks in the room carrying two huge bouquets of flowers and a huge helium balloon that says ***It's A Boy***. "Are those all for me?" Charlotte asks.

"Yes one bouquet is from Cooper. He asked me to pick up a dozen roses and the assorted bouquet is from Pete and myself. The balloon is from Addison. She'll be up to see you in a few minutes.

"Thank you." Charlotte takes all the flowers from Violet.

"I'll go out and ask the nurses for something to use as a vase." Violet says.

"Wait Violet" Cooper calls. "Did you remember to pick up the other thing I asked you to?"

"Yes. Violet pulls a small box out of her puse and gives it to Cooper. She leaves the room to go talk to the nurses.

Cooper hands Charlotte the small box and she opens it. It's a gold necklace with charm of a little boy hanging off of it.

"How did Violet have enough time to pick this out?" Charlotte asks with her brow furrowed.

"I had it hidden in my office. She just got it out of my desk."

"How did you know it would be a boy? Did you cheat and have Addison tell you ahead of time?" Charlotte quirks an eyebrow.

"No I didn't cheat. I bought one of each; a boy charm and a girl charm. Obviously Violet picked the boy charm out of my desk. There is a spot on the back to engrave the date and name. I'll get it done tomorrow."

"What are you going to do with the girl charm?" Charlotte asks.

"Save it. Hopefully I'll be able to give you the girl you wanted soon." Cooper tells her.

"I'm more than happy with Bryce but I still wouldn't mind a girl someday." Charlotte smiles.

Cooper puts the baby in his cart and places the necklace on Charlotte. Violet comes in the room with the vase followed by Pete, Addison and Sam. Violet takes the flowers and puts them in a vase. Addison hands Charlotte a gift for the baby and immediately picks up Bryce and cuddles him. "He's so sweet." Addison kisses his soft head.

"How's Sheldon doing?" Charlotte asks.

"He'll be okay. He's going to need phsical therapy to help him walk on his leg again but eventually he'll be up and around again. He was lucky" Sam answers.

"We all were." Cooper sighs watchng Addison cuddle his son.

"What happened to the Joe?" Charlotte asks.

Joe didn't make it. His gunshot wound was too severe." Sam tells them "But Russ has been arrested."

"Great" Violet answers sarcastically. "Another court trial I'll have to testify at."

"We're all going to have to testify." Addison tells her.

"You did the right thing Violet. None of this was your fault. You were right to testify against Joes son. He did kill his wife." Cooper puts him arm on her shoulder.

"I just wish I saw it coming." Violet sits on the bed next to Charlotte.

"You're not a fortune teller." Pete tries to comfort Violet.

"I know but it could have ended badly. Sheldon could have been killed and Charlotte and the baby are lucky there were no complications with the birth. I mean what if the baby had a problem and Charlotte couldn't have delivered him natrually?" Violet worries.

"Let's not think about that. It doesn't help any." Cooper tells her.

"It was unexpected that his that family would react the way they did and hold you hostage." Pete tells her.

"That was a very bad unexpected thing" Addison says as she cuddles Bryce.

"But Bryce was also unexpected. He wasn't supposed to be born for another two weeks and here he's already; stong and healthy." Cooper sits on the bed next to Violet and Charlotte.

"He's an unexpected great surprise." Charlotte smiles.

"He certainly is" Cooper answers and they all look over at little Bryce in Addison's arms. The baby opens his mouth and makes a little cooing type noise. Everyone in the room smiles at the newest Freedman.

**THE END- I will do an epilogue shortly.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue: One Year Later-**

"I can't believe it was a whole year ago that we were held at gunpoint here." Violet sighs as she claps her hands together looking at the ceiling.

"I can!" Cooper exclaims, "Its Bryce's first birthday."

"Time does fly." Sam sits down next to Violet.

Charlotte walks in the room pushing Bryce in his stroller.

Cooper walks over and picks Bryce up, "Here he is. Here's the birthday boy!"

Addison takes the baby from Cooper arms "Happy Birthday little guy." Addison gibbers out in a baby talk voice as she squeezes Bryce's cheek. Bryce smiles bright at Aunt Addie. "How are you Charlotte?"

"I'm good. I'm ready for my sono, all excited to find out what it is this time."

"So, you want to know the sex of this baby then?" Addison asks

"We don't need any more surprises." Cooper tells, "We want to know this time."

"Well okay then. Are you ready?" Addison puts her arm around Charlotte.

"No. Finish your lunch Addison. I can wait."

"Okay." Addison sits down holding Bryce on her lap.

Charlotte sits next to her. "It feels good to get off my feet!"

"Hey! Is that the birthday boy I see?" Sheldon comes limping in the room. He's recovered and returned back to work months ago but his limp is a constant reminder of the incident along with the memory of Bryce's birth. "Hey little guy!" Sheldon waves from the door. Bryce makes a little scowl face and starts to cry.

"Baby's don't like me." Sheldon hurries off looking at Bryce as he limps away.

"I think he's just hungry. It's his lunchtime too' Charlotte pulls a little cooler bag from the stroller and takes out a small container of mac and cheese. She gets up to put it into the microwave.

"Here I'll do it. You sit." Violet takes the macaroni from her. Charlotte sits back down.

" I'm done. Let's do this sonogram and find out if Bryce will have a little brother or sister." Addison wipes her mouth with a napkin.

Charlotte gets back up to follow Addison. "Cooper can you feed Bryce?"

"No. Are you kidding me? I'm not missing this. Violet can feed Bryce."

"As if Violet doesn't have patients waiting." Violet mutters under her breath as she takes the mac and cheese out of the microwave.

"What?" Cooper asks.

"Nothing, just go. Do your sonogram. I'll take care of your kid." Violet calls after him. Sam laughs.

Charlotte climbs on the table in the exam room and pulls up her shirt revealing her slightly swollen belly. She's just four and half months pregnant, right at the point to tell the baby's sex. "Okay." Addison says as she moves the sonogram probe around Charlotte belly. Addison checks the baby's vital organs and takes a few measurements and says "The baby's cooperating. The legs are open. Are you sure you want to know the sex?"

"YES!" Cooper and Charlotte both respond anxiously at the same time.

"You're going to have a little girl." Addison tells them and points out the anatomy on the monitor.

Cooper and Charlotte both look at each other and smile. Cooper grabs Charlotte's hand.

"Now you can go pick out all those little outfits you've been eying at the store." Cooper tells her.

"Yes, yes I can." Charlotte wipes a tear from her eye. "It's the hormones." She tells them, but Cooper and Addison know her well by now.

"What are you going to call her?" Addison asks as she wipes the gel off Charlotte's belly with a towel.

"Savannah." Charlotte answers as Cooper helps her up and she pulls her shirt back down.

"That's a beautiful name." Addison smiles.

"Here" Charlotte hands her a birthday invitation. "We're having a little party for Bryce on Saturday. We'd love if you and Sam could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it." Addison looks at the invitation as Charlotte and Cooper walk out of the room.

Once in the hall Cooper grabs Charlotte's arm and stops her. "What are you doing?" Charlotte's puzzled.

"I just want to look at you." Cooper gazes at her.

"Whhhyyy? Do I look strange or somethin'?"

"You're beautiful. We've got our boy and now our girl. I feel like we're living the fairytale Charlotte." Cooper gazes into her eyes.

Charlotte gazes back at him the tears forming in her eyes again, partly due to hormones and partly because she's living her dream of happily ever after with Cooper.

"We are Cooper. You gave me my fairytale."

**THE END!... **But not really. I am planning on doing a series called Charlotte and Cooper: Living the Fairytale. It will be a continuation of this story of Charlotte and Cooper's life as married doctors' raising their family. Sometimes it will feel like a fairytale and sometimes it won't. It will consist of multiple stories, during different times in their life. Thanks to all of you that have been reviewing for me. The reviews motivate me to write more. Okay that's all!


End file.
